Earth Land (Enriant)
Earth Land (アースランド Āsu Rando) is the primary world of the Fairy Tail Universe and is also the central setting of the series. With many continents, countries and species, it is dominated by the humans Geography Ishgal The primary continent of the series, Ishgal is a giant peninsula in the south-western side of an even greater continent, although this continent itself is not known. The peninsula hosts fourteen nations, both countries and kingdoms. Some of this have secure politics, like Fiore or Caelum. Others, like Seven, have a much darker and chaotic political scenario Geographically speaking, Ishgal's geography is the most diverse of the world, having great deserts, forests, mountains, cold areas, valleys, rivers, lakes, seas and islands. Known points are the Inner Sea, which is between Sin, Bellum and Pergrande Kingdom, the Great Lake, a gigantic lake which is also the deepest of the world, which is between the countries of Disierto, Bellum, Joya and Iceberg, and the Strait of Four, which is between Bosco, Stella, Minstrel and Joya (Thus it's name: A Strait between four countries) Economically, the entire continent has a single coin: The Jewels , produced in the Country of Joya Known Countries * The Kingdom of Fiore, occupying a smaller, secondary peninsula sprouting from the main one, to the west. "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower" * The Kingdom of Seven, occupying a peninsula northeast of Fiore. For decades, Seven was in a hard civil war. However, in X880, the many political and militar factions were unified through authoritarism, fear and opression. Now, Seven is at war with the Magic Council and is constantly threatening it's neighbors Fiore, Bosco and Iceberg * The Kingdom of Caelum, located in the sea not far from Minstrel's western shores. It is known as the Holy Country (神聖国 Shinsei Kuni) because it hosts the Cathedral of Zentopia, the seat of power of all the Zentopia Church, and because almost all their inhabitants are highly religious. It has the greatest life status of the peninsula and the greater continent, being called the Earthly Heaven. "Caelum" is Latin for Sky * The Kingdom of Stella, * The Kingdom of Bosco, located east of Fiore. After being destroyed in the war against Alvarez Empire a century ago, Bosco became in the verge of extinction. In the current time it is still recovering. It is Italian for "Wood" * The Viceroyalty of Iceberg, located to the east of Seven, northeast of Bosco, north of Joya, northwest of Bellum and west of the Pergrande Kingdom. It is mainly a region of high mountains and cold, frost areas. Ice Magic is very common here * The Country of Minstrel, located to the southeast of Fiore, separated from it by a large gulf with an island in its center. It is a democracy * The Dukedom of Midi, located on a small peninsula south of Minstrel. It was originated through Minstrel three centuries ago, and only in the last century, helping other countries after the massive continental war against Alvarez, that secured itself political and economically. Today, is one of the richest countries of all * The Sultanate of Disierto, a large region located east of Mins. The country is entirely a desert and is govern by a Sultan. "Desierto" is Spanish for "Desert" * The Lordship of Joya, located north of Desierto. It is very rich in minerals, precious stones and metals, being the greatest exporter of gold, silver and precious stones in the entire continent. Their reserves are so great that a kilogram of pure gold is known to cost only mere 500 Jewels. "Joya" is Spanish for "Jewel" * The Kingdom of Bellum, located east of Desierto, on the eastern shore of the large lake separating it from Desierto and Joya. A terrible country to live in, Bellum is constantly in a civil war and war with other countries. Right now, Bellum is at war. The country had another name, but that are so many wars and so much violence that the people rebaptized it to Bellum, which, in their language, means war. Bellum is Latin for War * The Principality of Sin, located on a peninsula in the southern part of the continent. Not much is known about Sin, aside it has a giant net of prostitution their govern is still trying to destroy, and that it's tax of violence is the second greatest of the continent, second only to Bellum * The Oligarchy of Enca, located south of Sin. Not much is known about Enca. They made a fortune after helping other countries in the post-war against Alvarez, much like Midi, and have problems in dealing with their magical community all alone * The Pergrande Kingdom, the largest country, located in the easternmost part of the peninsula, linking it to the mainland. It's the richest and most powerful country of all. Not much is known about it aside it has a colossal military, that it was the country who had the smaller amount of casualties after the war with Alvarez, and that it was the one who helped the rebuilt of the Council's power, mainly sending some of their troops to became Rune Knights. "Grande" is Italian, Spanish and Portuguese for "Big" Alakitasia Not much is known about this continent, except that, in X789, it housed the great Alvarez Empire inside it as the only country, who had conquered all others. By the time of the author's storylines, X889, a century in the future, the Alvarez Empire doesn't exist anymore, having dissolved itself in other minor countries Races * Humans: The main race in Earth Land. * Dragons: A rare, large and immensely powerful reptilian creature. They are known to be very intelligent, and, in some cases, to appreciate humans, sometimes taking them under their protection and teaching them Dragon Slayer Magic * Exceed: Anthropomorphous talking cats capable of sprouting wings and flying through the use of the Magic Aera. They hail from Edolas, a dimension parallel to Earth Land, and they were all transported to the latter by interdimensional Anima portals * Banshees: Pale creatures with human shapes whose deadly screams are well-known in legends, and are almost extinct by now * Vulcan: Large creatures reminiscent of gorillas with a massive horn topping their heads; they are capable of understanding human language and speaking a rudimentary form of it. They employ Take Over Magic to take the form of humans. They are known to reside on Mt. Hakobe, in the Kingdom of Fiore * Wyverns: Somewhat reminiscent of Dragons, these winged reptiles are much smaller and more beastly in nature. Blizzardverns are a subspecies that inhabit places with cold climate like mountains unlike Wyverns, which appear to live in the forest * Gods: A race of immensely powerful deities, usually large in size, with various types of destructive Magic Power * Giants: A race of, as the name implies, exponentially large human-like beings. They are known to reside in the Sun Village * Demons: A race of humanoid beings with demonic features. Some of them are known to reside on Galuna Island. There also exist Demons artificially created by Zeref known as the Etherious * Celestial Spirits: Magical beings that herald from their own separate universe: the Celestial Spirit World * Angels: A race of white-winged creatures that can be summoned using Angel Magic * Machias: A machine-like species that are all capable of using and retaining Magic * Lizardmen: Humanoid lizard-like creatures; they are able to be manufactured artificially * Weretiger: Humanoid feline beasts known for their immense speed Trivia * This is the author's version of Earth Land that will be used on all of his storylines * Each of the countries in Earth Land speak a different language ** Fiore speaks English, Caelum speaks Italian, Seven speaks German, Bosco speaks French, Stella speaks Welsh, Iceberg speaks Swedish, Disierto speaks Arabian, Midi speaks Portuguese, Minstrel speaks Spanish, Joya speaks Greek, Bellum speaks Latin, Sin speaks Hebrew, Enca speaks Irish and the Pergrande Kingdom speaks Russian * Not all continents in this fanon version recognize the Magic Council as the ruling body of magic in Ishgal. In fact, four countries didn't. Caelum, Enca, Bellum and Seven did not. However, in the actual times, Caelum is negotiating with the Council to recognize them, and Enca is in good terms with them, and with their current magical problems, are almost recognizing the Council to get their help ** However, in the other side, Bellum is in bad terms with the Council, with threats constantly exchanged between them, and Seven declared war to the Council in X884 when the Council posed a threat over their constant attempts to invade the neighbor countries